The Angel and Project's Daughter
by TamiChan93
Summary: AU Her history was unknown to the townsfolk. She was found at the age of 5  by her now adoptive parents in the middle of the woods. Soon after, Lloyd came into town. She is known to be kind to all that surrounds her and shares a strong bond towards Lloyd.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this a Alternate Universe Fan Fiction. If you do not like those types of Fan Fictions, I recommend you read something else. However, this does tie into the game pretty well- I've tried to keep the main story line and characters true to there original form, so please be kind to me! ^_^'**

A Normal Peaceful Day

It was just a day like any other. My mother was playing with my younger brother and my father was looking. I never did understand what he was looking at. He would always stand afar and look over towards the distance. The wind was blowing softly against the grass, at the time we were at a meadow playing after a picnic. I remember picking flowers and placing a tiara on Noishe's head. He shook them off and all the flowers that I had carefully placed scattered across the grass again. At the time everything seemed to be normal. There was nothing to hide or fear about. Little did I know the extent of the danger we were about to face at the time. It was such a normal day.

The next thing I knew was my father running and grabbing me, and taking my mother's unoccupied hand- running as fast as he could. Trees were darting past us, my mother was breathing real hard and Lloyd- well he was clueless as to what was going on and squealing from how fast we were going. I looked at my mother and her eyes were focused and tense. I could feel my father's muscles tightening as he held me with his arm.

After that, we ran into a dead end. We were surrounded by soldiers- those Desians that my mother and father had told me about. I didn't realize though that they were after us. After all, there was nothing that they could possibly want. Everything happened so fast. I can't recall when my father placed me on the ground and had fought the Desians to protect us. I just remember my mother being attacked by one of the guards and her stone fell out.

For the first time ever I heard my mother scream in pain. I only thought children scream and cry because of pain. I had never seen an adult scream or cry. Father would come back in wounds and all he did was lay down and my mother tended his wounds. At first I didn't know what to do. I called out to her. Her eyes began to bulge and she arched her back to where she was crouching.

My father knocked down a Desian and watched as my mother transformed into a being I've never encountered before. She probably grew three times her size- maybe four. I cannot even explain what she looked like. I screamed and hid from her, not knowing what she would do. I saw that she slashed towards my father, and he dodged her easily. But then I noticed she had Lloyd and was about to toss him over the cliff. I closed my eyes, not bearing to see the scene. All I could hear was, "Please kill me, before it's too late." I opened my eyes and my father stood still shaking his head and shouting no towards her. She raised her arm that had Lloyd, and then I closed my eyes once again. I heard her scream once again and then I heard swords clanging. My father was fighting another Desian.

As my father was fighting, I looked for my mother and Lloyd, and did not see her. I looked to see if Lloyd was there he was not there. I looked to see if Noishe was there, he was not there either. They had vanished.

I heard a chuckle coming from behind me and saw a Desian raising his sword towards me. I screamed and ran away as fast as I could, leaving my father to fight. I ran as fast as my five-year old body would allow me to. I looked behind and saw no one chasing me. I looked around and saw no one. No one was here to save me or protect me from the possible monsters around here. I wanted to run back to my father and see if he was all right, but my legs would not move. The next thing I knew everything became darker and all I could see was darkness.

I heard voices. Who these voices belonged to was unfamiliar to me. I opened my eyes and realized I was still in the woods. However I wasn't a lone. A woman was holding me. And a man was holding a torch close by looking- similar to what my father would do. The woman smiled and motioned the man with her to come towards me. He smiled happily as well.

The woman asked, "Are you alright little one?" I looked at her, unsure of what to say. Her eyes were a beautiful green, like the grass in a meadow. Her hair was golden like sunshine.

"Goddess Martel?" I asked her.

She giggled at me. "I'm guessing you must be exhausted?" She stated.

Her husband laughed as well. "Well, people do say you do look like the Goddess Martel. Beautiful and graceful are your finest qualities my dear."

She shook her head. "Are your parents around?" She asked me. I couldn't respond. All I could do was look downwards. She then asked, "Are you alone?"

I looked up and tears started to come into my eyes. "I don't know where my parents are! I don't know where I am and I don't know who I am anymore!" I shouted and cried my eyes out.

She smiled softly and looked towards her husband, "Dear can we take her in, at least until her parents are found?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Of course, it's not safe for a young lady to be out in the woods with all of these monsters." He stated looking again for any trouble.

She then asked, "Do you know your name little one?"

I nodded. "My name is Katherine. Katherine Aurion, ma'am."

She smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Katherine. My name is Reina, and that man is my husband John." She stated. "Now let's get you home where it's away from all of the unknown." She said jokingly.

Still carrying me, she walked with him and held me like I was a delicate doll. My mother would squish me and smother me with love and affection, while my father's rough hands would hold me, but in a secure and fastened manner. I felt like I was being lifted by air. So delicate, yet it was so warm too. I closed my eyes and drifted into a nice dream, a dream where my family was playing in the meadow and it was a normal and peaceful day once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be out soon. Review! :D**

So how this Fan Fiction basically started: I've loved the game Tales of Symphonia ever since I bought it when I was younger and fell in love with all of the characters. I love the back stories the most, since it kinda gives ya that "what if" thought in your head. I got this idea when I was playing the game and thought, "what if Lloyd had a sibling?" Maybe not biological, more spiritual. But as I thought it over, I thought: "Wow, you could easily add another character into the story and not change the plot that much, just give the back story a bit more interest." Then after plotting various scenarios I've finally managed to find one that would make the most logical sense and not change the story too drastically. I'll put some character information up if interested as well as links to character designs that I've uploaded. So I hope you had enjoyed the prologue, cause it's not over yet! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter! I wish I could update my other stories this fast! ^_^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**LeaStar**: Thank you for liking the idea, I always loved the Kratos and Anna backstory, but didn't really want to write their story (so many FF authors have already done that) so I decided to write a "What if..." story instead. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

**Megan Paige**: Thank you for liking the story so far! The characters are so deep with their story that you can't help but to fall in love with them. They're all unique and are fun to read and learn more about them. I think by far my favorite is the tomato reference with Kratos and Lloyd. To this day I can say that I still am in love with the characters as well! :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter, there will be more familiar faces here!

* * *

><p>A New Home<p>

Several days had passed and there was no word about my parents' whereabouts. John and Reina brought me to their home in a small town called Iselia. From what I know is that the town made a pact with the Desians, that is why this town is in peace. The town was covered in lush greenery and all the houses had a rustic cottage look. Flowers were growing everywhere, so many that I would have to make a thousand flower tiaras just to get rid of all of them. While John and Reina were out shopping for food, I sat outside on the bench near a large tree. The sun was peaking through the leaves and were hitting across my face. In a way it was a majestical and tranquil moment. I closed my eyes and dozed into that dream with my family in the meadow again. It wasn't until a voice shouted did I wake up and see a little girl, probably about 2 years old, standing in front of me.

"Angel!" The toddler shouted and pointed towards me. She had beautiful golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. She then smiled brightly and walked over towards me and handed me a flower. "Angel!" She shouted again. At first I was bit confused not really understanding what she meant.

"She thinks you are an angel Katherine." John chuckled. I looked at him and then smiled at the thought. I looked back towards the young girl. I stood up from the bench and crouched downwards to get to her level. "Hi my name is Katherine!" I said and extended my hand towards her.

However she then hugged me tightly instead. "Katherine! Katherine!" She said happily. She was much smaller than Lloyd, so she wasn't too heavy for me. Still I wish she wouldn't kick her legs so I could maintain my balance.

Reina walked towards us and was with two other adults. I presume were this child's parents since they shared the same features as her. Blue sparkling eyes and golden blonde hair- similar to Reina's, however her hair was a darker tone compared to their hair color.

"Is this the girl that you found a few days ago?" The woman asked.

Reina nodded. "Yes, her name is Katherine."

"What is a little person like you doing all alone in the woods?" The man asked me. Again I couldn't respond. I was too shy to respond and didn't know how to answer his question. "Not very talkative is she?"

"She's just shy. It's adorable in a way. I'd much rather be with a shy child than a child that runs everywhere and you aren't sure where they are!" Reina laughed.

"Well unfortunately Colette is one of those where you have to keep an eye on, or else something like this occurs. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, since she needs to be loved by everyone around her." The woman laughed.

I looked at the girl and she had a smile of content. "Why does she need to be loved by everyone?" I asked.

Reina looked at me and kneeled down towards my level. "This girl is the Chosen One. She will one day regenerate the world and save it from destruction." She stated.

My eyes widened. "The Chosen?" I said shocked, almost forgetting I was holding Colette. I remember my father and mother told me stories about the Chosen One and how this person must regenerate the world. However they said that when or where the Chosen will be born was unknown.

"Do you know the story?" Reina asked.

I nodded several times rapidly. "Yes, my parents told me the story of the Chosen's journey and that the last recorded Chosen had placed all the information about the seals in a book."

"Wow, you are very informative little one." The man stated a bit shocked at my knowledge.

I blushed and looked at the Chosen in my hands. "Katherine is an angel!" She said looking towards her parents.

They smiled at her and chuckled lightly. "Well we probably should get going, we have to go to the temple and help mother out." Colette's father stated. I handed Colette to her mother and she took her with graceful arms. "Bye Katherine, see you tomorrow." She smiled.

I waved goodbye towards them and ran towards my- Reina and John. "Colette's so cute!" I shouted, the two laughed and nodded. "Yes, but she's got one journey ahead of her. It's a bit saddening, don't you think so dear?"

John nodded. "Yes, but it's something that has to happen. I know Frank and Phaidra are prepared for this." Reina nodded as well and walked through town, Reina held my left hand as John held my right hand. This scene seemed so familiar, except my parents were lifting me off the ground. They did this several times with me and then when Lloyd was born they did that as I was being carried over father's shoulders. I wish they'd come for me, but I had a feeling that they were not coming any time soon.

We continued walking and were almost to the house, when a voice stopped us. "What is with the high adoption rate in this town?" A man with a long mousy brown beard and a long thinned face asked out loud.

"Ah Mayor, how are you doing today?" John asked him.

He sighed and then looked up. "Doing fine. Just found out that Dwarf, Dirk, had adopted a boy named Lloyd. Now I'm seeing you two have adopted this girl." He said pointing to me. Did he just say Lloyd?

"Oh, we are just watching her till her parents are found." John interjected.

"Where are her parents?" He asked.

John and Reina looked at each other. "Well we are unsure, we were walking and found her in the middle of the woods. She isn't sure where her parents are either." Reina stated.

"So if her parents are dead, would you still care for the child?" He asked. "If not I could always find another family to look out for her."

"No!" Reina shouted. "We will be her family and always will be even if her parents do return. She is a part of our lives now." Reina stated and patted my head.

John looked at her and then looked at me. I looked up towards him and he smiled, agreeing to this as well. He picked me up in his arms. "Katherine, would you like to be a part of our family?" He asked. His light brown eyes twinkled.

Thinking about not running away and being part of this family seemed like a nice dream. Yet, I still go back towards that meadow in my dreams. However, I had a feeling that it'll be a while till I see my parents again. "Can I be a part of your family?" I asked the two. They smiled and nodded. I smiled and hugged John tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Katherine Payne." John said as we had a group hug amongst the three of us. Katherine Payne… I guess it'll be something I have to get used to. That day I had a new family and a new home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be out shortly. :D **  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
